


Knight Angel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner/Krycek PWP inspired by "Heath Ledger Night"





	Knight Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Knight Angel

## Knight Angel

#### by Karahkwa Ross

Date: Friday, May 10, 2002 1:08 PM  
Knight Angel  
Author: Karahkwa Ross  
Email:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Skinner/Krycek PWP inspired by "Heath Ledger Night" 

* * *

"Pray tell me who is that gentleman?" 

Looking at the red-haired woman beside him, the young knight followed her gaze. "There by the horse statue? That is Sir Walter, the King of England's great-grandson." 

"The Crown Prince's oldest is only ten. That knight is older than that." 

"The King's son was the last of his children. His oldest daughter was married at ten and two. Her daughter born a year later; she herself is the Prince's age. Walter is her son." 

"So he will never be King?" 

"Perhaps if the Prince and all eight of his children die, but no." 

"He carries himself like a king." 

He took in the straight square shoulders, the straight neck, and proud face. "He does." 

"And how do you know him, Sir Alexandre?" 

"We have jousted in the same tournaments and have traveled together in between. Why do you ask, Lady Dana?" 

The woman sighed, drawing Alexandre's attention back to her. "My father thinks I should find a husband. He suggest a landless knight so that when he dies my husband will not have to split his time over his holdings and my father's." 

"I see. And you think Sir Walter is your choice?" 

"I know not. But he appeals to me most." She made a gesture to take in all the gentlemen at the feast. 

Alexandre nodded. He didn't think much of the other men here. However... "He is English, my lady. Your holdings are deeply contested between the French and the English. King Philip may feel your loyalties are not with him." 

"True. Should I choice you, Lord Krycek, in Sir Walter's stead?" 

Alex shook his head. "Nay. I fear I have all ready lost my heart to another, Lady Dana. I much doubt you would find me a pleasing husband." 

Dana looked surprised. "You didn't tell me you fallen in love, Alex." 

He reached over and patted her hand. "I don't tell my cousin everything. No matter how close we are." 

"Who is she? Do I know her?" 

Alex's eyes trained on Sir Walter as he walked across the room to a group of young ladies. "My love is an angel. Beyond even my reach." 

"Is she promised to someone?" 

"No, but we could never be together." Alex sighed as Walter met his eyes and smiled. "Our families would never approve." 

"Surely you could convince Grandfather--" 

Alex ruefully shook his head. "Not this time, Dana." 

"Alex..." 

Alex shrugged and then smiled. "It's all right. I know my love is returned in full measure and that is enough. Now, I'm going to retire to dream of my love and leave you to the search for a husband. Get names and I will discuss them with you tomorrow." 

"May you have pleasant dreams, Alex." 

Alex made his way to the door. At the last moment he turned. His eyes swept the room pausing only for a moment before continuing. Slipping down the steps, he continued to the stables where he stopped to lean against the wall in the shadows. 

Moments later, a figure came through the door and stopped. Alex stepped from the shadows and touched the figure on the shoulder. The figure spun around ready to fight. The fist fell to his side. 

With a grin, Sir Walter took Alex into his arms. "I've missed you." 

"And I, you." Alex pulled Walter's mouth to his for a long, chaste, but emotional kiss. "Never leave me again." 

"I would never leave you by choice. I love you." 

"I love you." __*

Alex Krycek felt a rough hand on his shoulder. 

"Alex, wake up. You're mumbling in your sleep again." 

"Wha-" Bleary eyes opened to see a beloved face look down upon him. The soft light from the lamp cast a halo of light around his head. 

"You were talking in you sleep. I thought you might be having a nightmare again." 

Alex shook his head. "Never a nightmare. I was dreaming of you." 

Walter Skinner smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover. Just before their lips met, he heard a soft whisper, "I love you, my knight angel." 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Karahkwa Ross 


End file.
